


The Birth of a Great Sport

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy for those bread-baking Vikings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of a Great Sport

'How come _I'm_ on dung duty?'

'_You_ threw the ball at the village!' Tuffnut kicked a bit of dung at his sister.

'Son of a-- bas--' That was the trouble with insulting your own twin. 'The whole thing was was _your_ idea! Whoever heard of "dragonball"?'

'The bakery has, now.'

'You are this close to getting dung in the face.'

'It was all of us, okay?' Hiccup offered. 'Please don't fight. This isn't like snow duty--'

'Funny,' said Tuff to Ruff, ignoring him. 'Because your face--'

There was an angry scream, a splash and a thud.

Hiccup covered his eyes.


End file.
